ktohfandomcom-20200223-history
Citadel of Void
What is the Citadel of Void? The Citadel of Void, or CoV for short, was a nil half-ascension half-descension based citadel possibly in Ring 1. The easiest floors of the citadel are at the Challenging, Insane, Catastrophic, and Horrific difficulties. The hardest difficulties will be UNREAL, nil, and possibly WHY. It can be found by item clipping in the walls below the spring event. Currently, it can be played here. While still being built, this citadel has been deconfirmed. Godly Player's "Guide" Figure it out, you've beaten basically everything else, why do you need a guide? However, despite no guide, we can give you a sense of what's to come. This Citadel is basically impossible so you won't be beating it anytime at all, though, there is a much bigger summary here if this isn't enough. Starting Citadel of Void * Floor 1: Starting Floor (by Jupiter_Five & ciel_azulsky). This floor is very akin to box 1 of STONE, albeit with an outside section. This floor starts off strong with many glitches and jumps that will weed out players that should not be trying this citadel. Difficulty: Horrific * Floor 2: Break Floor (by ciel_azulsky). This floor is somewhat easier, with some truss jumps and maze-like progression. Difficulty: Catastrophic * Floor 3: Timed Floor (by aetrnaC & ciel_azulsky). This floor is very difficult. The whole floor is timed and requires incredible speed and skill. Difficulty: Horrific * Floor 4: Button Floor (by tintom495 & Feodoric). This floor is insanely difficult as well, with a few truss jumps and a bunch of timing jumps. This floor has a button too, and it leads to floor 5. This floor is also mainly about truss jumps, and ends with a twelve stud jump(?) Difficulty: Horrific * Floor 5: Wallhop Floor (by aetrnaC & popop614). This floor is the 1st UNREAL '''difficulty floor in this citadel. You have to wallhop throughout the ENTIRETY of this floor. You wanted a challenge, you're definitely gonna get it. For the final challenge, you need to wallhop around the whole frame, then a long wallhop hell. Difficulty: '''UNREAL * Floor 6: Easy Floor (by Iudovinci). '''This floor is very short, and is the easiest '''Catastrophic - nil floor in the citadel. Not much to say about this floor other than there may be a few traps. Definitely a break from the wallhop hell of the last floor. Difficulty: Catastrophic , but seriously seems to be easier. * Floor 7: The Void Floor (by Coatesultimate1). This floor has slightly easier obstacles, however, this floor is extremely dark and it is really hard to see many things. You will have to find your way through the void to the next floor. Difficulty: Horrific Continuing Citadel of Void * Floor 8: Xtrullor Floor (by IceNsalt). This floor is the 2nd UNREAL '''difficulty floor on Citadel of Void. It contains a ton of beat blocks and requires incredible timing and skill. It is also long, but it is definitely not as long as 10 or 14. If you've passed this, congratulations! It's time to die! Difficulty: '''UNREAL * Floor 9: Soulless Floor (by IceNsalt). This floor is borderline impossible, and is the hardest in the citadel by a longshot. Instakillbricks, wallhops, wall walking as a never before seen trick, and absurd jumps come together to make this madhouse of a floor that will eviscerate anyone that steps foot on its bricks. Proceed with caution, because this floor means almost certain death. The only person to have cleared every jump on this floor is Kittenlord420. Difficulty: nil/'WHY' / '' * Floor 10: Nil Floor (by EVERYONE). This floor is extremely long, and is the first Nil floor in the citadel. It has a dropper with kill-bricks that drops down to the first floor. Have fun! Difficulty: nil * Floor 11: Insanity Floor (by aetrnaC). This floor starts with a lot of trusses and squeeze wraps, the next 2 layers having glitches Difficulty: nil * Floor 12: Inception Floor (by ciel_azulsky) This seems to resemble a much harder version of floor 8 and 10 of ToI. Difficulty: nil * Floor 13: Spell of Time Floor (by popop614 & ciel_azulsky). It is hidden behind floor 12. It has a giant kill-brick spinner (6 sided) and a lot of memory parts with the floor being walled in half. This seems to resemble Tower of Corrupted Nightmares last floor. Better up the pace! Difficulty: Catastrophic * Floor 14: The Longest Floor (by ludovinci). This floor is currently not finished, sign says that it's possibly the longest floor in JToH's existence. It also has an extended frame which is probably the size of 3 floors connected. From a few shortcuts to the top of the ladder that leads to floor 11, you can see that this floor starts with a few truss flicks. Have fun! Difficulty: UNREAL * Floor 15: Maze Floor (by bLockerman666). It's all downhill from here... not really. This is only the half. It also has a poison "maze" on the second half leading to the next floor. Difficulty: UNREAL * Floor 16: Shrinking Platforms Floor (by popop614). Here are some shrinking platforms and some squeeze wraps. There are also beat blocks here, so be careful. Difficulty: UNREAL Finishing Citadel of Void * Floor 17: Control Floor (by popop614). This floor starts off with a timing section, and then uses lodge control and truss control possibly the 3rd hardest floor.. Difficulty: nil * Floor 18: Cave Floor (by macalads & bLockerman666). Currently not finished, sign hints toward a cave themed layer. Difficulty: nil * Floor 19: Challenging Floor (by Jupiter_Five). Currently not finished, this floor is only Challenging in difficulty which makes it the easiest floor in the entire citadel. Difficulty: Challenging * Floor 20: Insane Floor (by ciel_azulsky). Although Soul-Crushing, still a really easy floor compared to the rest. Difficulty: Insane * Floor 21: Killbrick Floor (by IceNsalt). Likely the 2nd hardest floor in CoV. Very few things are known about it. It is pure madness, it spams an incredible amount of insta-kill spinners in any way, in the end, there is a room with some text that reads "PROCEED WITH CARE". This floor is just barely humanly possible even with Blessed Coil or Vertical Mobility and pure insanity. Difficulty: nil * Floor 22: Rainbow Floor (by macalads). Currently not finished, said to contain the hardest jump in the entire game. which would probably make it the 3rd hardest floor in the entire citadel but could maybe be beaten by floor 17. Difficulty: nil Music * Floor 1: Super Smash Bros. Ultimate - Galeem/Dharkon * Floor 2: F777 - Abyss 2 (previously Nuclear Throne - IDPD Captain Theme) * Floor 3: Payday 2 - I Will Give You My All * Floor 4: Lchavasse - Lunar Abyss * Floor 5: Super Meat Boy - Carmeaty Burana * Floor 6: Spaze - Underworld (Demo) (previously This is September) * Floor 7: The Binding of Issac (Antibirth) - Morphine (Dark Room) * Floor 8: Xtrullor - The Armor of God * Floor 9: Frums - dropdead (previously Initial D - Night of Fire) * Floor 10: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild - Beast Ganon (Phase 1) * Floor 11-12: Creo - Crystallize * Floor 13: The Flashbulb - Passage D * Floor 14: Waterflame - Rupture * Floor 15: Waterflame - Cannibal * Floor 16: w_tre - mom * Floor 17: Toromaru - Enigma * Floor 18: The Binding of Isaac - Main Theme (PlaybackSpeed: 0.75) * Floor 19: No music as of now. * Floor 20: The Binding of Isaac (Antibirth) - Subterranean Homesick Malign (Caves) * Floor 21: Solkrieg - Phobos * Floor 22: Native Faith - Suwako's Theme Trivia * Citadel of Void used to be named Tower of Void, but was renamed to Void by Jupiter to avoid confusion. Jupiter had come up with the final name, which is Citadel of Void, or CoV for short. * Citadel of Void has an old unfinished version. Currently, it can be played here. * This citadel is by far the longest in the game, and will likely be more than 2 hours long when finished. * The 22nd floor is plain grey without the rainbow script. * CoV's portal is similar to a regular tower's portal, despite the fact that this tower is a citadel. * The real nil portal is under the black box that the portal is in. It currently takes you to Thanos Tower, but without the client sided objects. * CoV's indicator on the difficulty chart is black, despite the fact that this tower is a citadel. * CoV's indicator on the difficulty chart was also removed for an unknown reason, even though the tower is confirmed(?). * Floor 22 has a sign now! * Even if this is a citadel, the portal isn't a citadel portal, it has the same shape as a tower portal. * CoV's place still uses the removed Horrific and Unreal difficulties. * CoV has the exact same short-form meaning of the coronavirus as 2019-nCoV, later changed to COVID-19, coronavirus can also be known as SARS-CoV-2. Gallery Main void2.png|Citadel of Void's old portal. cov inside.png|Citadel of Void's new portal. stats 1.png|Stats of CoV to the left. Stats 2.png|Stats of Cov from the middle. Stats 3.png|Creators. VoidDiffChart.png|CoV on the difficulty chart. Floors VoidStartingSection.png|Floor 2 (Break). VoidWallhopSection.png|Floor 5 (Wallhop). VoidXtrullorSection.png|Floor 8 (Xtrullor). VoidInceptionSection.png|Floor 11 (Insanity). VOID_hidden_floor.png|Floor 13 (Spell of Time). VoidPlatformSection.png|Floor 16 (Shrinking platforms). VoidInsaneSection.png|Floor 20 (Insane). Screenshot (474).png|Floor 21 (Killbrick). RobloxScreenShot20190601_164151313.png|The "Proceed with care" room. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.PNG|Floor 22 (Rainbow). RobloxScreenShot20190601_141311068.png|Citadel of Void's winpad. Signs VoidSign1.png|Floor 1. VoidSign2.png|Floor 2. VoidSign3.png|Floor 3. VoidSign4.png|Floor 4. VoidSign5.png|Floor 5. VoidSign6.png|Floor 6. VoidSign7.png|Floor 7. VoidSign8.png|Floor 8. VoidSign9.png|Old Floor 9. CoV souless.png|Floor 9. VoidSign10.png|Floor 10. VoidSignDrop.png|Floor 10B. VoidSign11.png|Floor 11. VoidSign12.png|Floor 12. VoidSign13.gif|Floor 13. VoidSign14.png|Floor 14. VoidSign15.png|Floor 15. VoidSign16.png|Floor 16. VoidSign17.png|Floor 17. VoidSign18.png|Floor 18. VoidSign19.png|Floor 19. VoidSign20.png|Floor 20. VoidSign21.png|Floor 21. VoidSign22.gif|Floor 22. Category:JToH Category:Kiddie's Inferno Category:Ring 1 Category:Citadels Category:Nil